


Blizzard

by JustJasper



Series: Angst Bingo 2011 [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Extreme Weather, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan, Prentiss and Reid get stuck in an SUV in a blizzard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

_“I understood that as much as I had resisted the outside, as much as I had constricted my life, as much as I had closed and narrowed the channels into me, there were still many takers for the quiet heart." - Steve Martin_

  
“Fuck.” Morgan banged his hands on the steering wheel. “Fuck!”  
  
“Funnily enough, that’s not helping,” Prentiss quipped from beside him. Morgan caught sight of Reid in the back seat in the mirror, looking out the window, worried.  
  
“Well I’m sorry,” he growled, “but we’re miles from shelter with three flats in the middle of a blizzard.”  
  
“And you destroying the car further isn’t going to help.”  
  
“Fine.” He lifted his hands up in surrender, breathed in and out through his nose slowly. “Fine.”  
  
“I’ve got no cell reception,” Emily commented.  
  
“We’re in the middle of a blizzard," Morgan muttered.  
  
“It’s forecast to last the night. I don’t think they’ll come to find us in this,” Reid offered.  
  
“We’re in the middle of a damn blizzard.”  
  
“Okay, we get it, a blizzard!” Prentiss laughed exasperatedly. “What is it with you, don’t you like snow?”  
  
“Maybe he just doesn’t like being in a car with us,” Reid chipped in. Emily shrugged, unbuckling her seatbelt and clambering into the back.  
  
“What are you doing?” Morgan was clearly agitated. “Where are you going?”  
  
“You’re being a douche.”  
  
“This isn’t a game, Emily,” he chided.  
  
“Don’t Emily me, Derek,” she bit back. “Look, we’re stranded in the car until the blizzard clears, and we’re stuck here until we can get in contact or they come find us. Which they’re probably already planning to do once the weather clears.”  
  
“And what are you planning to do until then?” Morgan grunted. “Snuggle in the backseat?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan.” Prentiss shrugged her shoulder. “You going to join us?”  
  
They both watched carefully, Morgan’s shoulders still squared, his hands gripping the steering wheel. Finally, a fraction of tension eased out of his body.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
It quickly became a necessity that they huddled together; with the engine off it got cold very fast. Reid had the presence of mind to take the casualty blanket out of the SUV’s first aid kit, and they wrapped it around the three of them. That was only possible with the backseat pushed down, Morgan’s back to the door, Reid between his knees, and Prentiss between his, in a way that reminded her of going down a waterslide and made her giggle for five minutes while the other two tried to work out what was funny.  
  
“You know this is going to end like a bad comedy movie,” Derek commented. “They’re gonna come find us in the morning, and we’ll all be snuggled up and they’ll think it’s just hilarious cold-induced coincidence.”  
  
“As opposed to?” Emily teased.  
  
“I can feel Morgan’s erection on my back,” Spencer chipped in.  
  
“That’s not my dick, it’s my gun,” he corrected while Prentiss creased with laughter. “You only have to ask if you want my dick, though, pretty boy.”  
  
“And how do you conceive we do anything of a sexual nature huddled in the backseat of an SUV?” Reid asked.  
  
“Besides,” Prentiss said, gripping her front, “if my nipples are this cold right now, I dread to think what’s happening downstairs for you two.”  
  
“Well if we put them inside you that’d certainly warm them up,” Morgan said, making the other two groan and laugh at the crude joke.  
  
Despite the cold permeating the car, their blanket encased their body heat, and soon they were comfortable and drowsy. Tight like sardines they bedded down on the backseat, Reid sandwiched between Prentiss and Morgan, it was surprisingly comfortable. Morgan was asleep first, face tucked into Reid’s neck. Prentiss fell asleep snoring softly, and Reid dozed on the edge of deep sleep for a long time, the wind howling outside the car, battering the shape of their little shelter.

  _“Trust your heart if the seas catch fire, live by love though the stars walk backward.” - E.E. Cummings_


End file.
